1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination hand tools and more particularly pertains to a new Combination Tool for use in measuring, leveling, squaring, and plumbing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination hand tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination hand tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art combination hand tools include U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,265; U.S. Pat. No. D299,437; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,637; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,968; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,585.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Combination Tool. The inventive device includes a housing adapted to encase a tape measure including an extendable and retractable tape and adapted to encase a laser source capable of projecting a visible light beam, wherein the extendable and retractable tape is extendable from the housing and the visible light beam is projectable from the housing perpendicular to the extendable and retractable tape. A horizontal bubble-leveling vial and a vertical bubble-leveling vial are mounted on the housing for leveling thereof in horizontal and vertical planes.
In these respects, the Combination Tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use in measuring, leveling, squaring, and plumbing operations.